I Spy
by Lil'Redx
Summary: Something tragic has happened in Townsville and the girls are going to get to the bottom of it. The PPG go through training and face the struggles of working with the RRB. Girls are around 17. PPG x RRB. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PPG characters.

I hope you enjoy my first PPG story that's not a one-shot.

_**Note: PPG are about 17 years old.**_

Blossom POV

**Beep Beep Beep**

I groaned and slammed a hand on my alarm clock. My papillon, Buster looked up alarmed, but seeing that I was okay placed his white and reddish- brown head on my pillow again and began drifting off to sleep. _Why did I forget to turn off my school alarm? _Yesterday, a Thursday, we were released from school to enjoy our summer break. I looked at the clock still half-asleep, I could barely make up the numbers with my half opened eye lids. _6:2…_before I could read the last number I drifted off to sleep.

Buttercup POV

I woke up around 8:45. You would think that I would want to sleep in, but that's Blossom her thinking is most likely if there is no school there is no reason to wake up. You wanna know what I think… IT'S SUMMER! I need to fit in as much as a can before I go back to that stupid boring time wasting school, just thinking about it makes me irritated. My dog woke me out of my school thoughts and she brought me her leash. My dog, Basil, was a small white bichon frise with short hair and she loved to run with me. I chuckled at her actions and pet her a bit. I put the leash aside and decided to change.

I jumped up and quickly slipped into a white-T and some running shorts. Every summer I would go on a morning run and work on some exercises to keep myself in shape. Over the years the crime in Townsville vanished. Two years ago Mojo made a machine to destroy the Powerpuffs, but instead it helped replant new trees. When scientist saw what happened they congratulated Mojo and asked him to help with new inventions. Mojo agreed happy that they saw his 'true potential'. He moved to a new town and people said he turned good and now is happy with his life. Princess said that she was getting tired of living with 'losers' and then she moved to a new town. Him gave up said that he needed more time to himself and he also said he was going to work on getting in better shape and becoming a model. Once Him gave up so did the rest of the villains. The Powerpuffs were never needed anymore and the police could handle the minor burglars and robberies.

_Just because all the threatening villains are gone doesn't mean that I have to lose myself to fatness…_

I slowly slipped out of my room with the leash in my pocket and used my super hearing to hear Bubble's and Blossoms slow breathing (We received our own rooms) and the professor would have left for his science meeting at 7. I tip-toed towards the stairs with Basil at my heels, I slid down the railing, while Basil trotted down the stairs. I hooked up Basil to her leash and opened the door. We walked out together and then we soon began a slow jog, slowly getting up to a faster pace.

Bubbles POV

My small tibetan terrier started licking my face. I giggled and rubbed my eyes open. I yawned and looked over to my clock it was 9:10. I looked over to my dog who was sitting patiently on my bed.

"Good morning Bibi!" I said cheerfully. Bibi was white with black spots and had short cut hair.

I moved swiftly out of bed and headed to my bathroom (a bathroom came with each of our rooms.) I took a 20 minute shower and changed into a blue blouse with black skinny jeans. I put my hair into two curly ponytails. As I walked out of my room with Bibi trailing behind me, I skipped down stairs and headed towards the kitchen. I wanted to try to make pancakes, though they wouldn't be as good as Buttercup's. Buttercup liked food a lot and she always liked to find a way to make it taste better, so she usually cooked our meals. I on the other hand did not trust myself near the stove or even the microwave, but today was our first day off and I wanted to do something special for everyone. Unlike Buttercup who could make anything with knowledge, experience, and taste, I need a cook book. _Okay lets start making the pancake batter…_

_**30 minutes later…**_

By the time I finished the pancake batter I had messed up once and had to start another one, got batter all over myself (good thing it only got on my apron I decided to wear), and the kitchen was a complete disaster. I heard the door open and heard Buttercup telling Basil good job and unhooking her leash. _Right now my dog is hiding under one of the kitchen table's chairs away from the tornado of chaos…smart dog._

Buttercup entered the kitchen and looked around a bit surprised. "Ooops…" I said smiling nervously. Buttercup looked around the kitchen and back at me, then she bursted out laughing. In the end she ended up rolling on the floor laughing her butt off. I pouted a bit, "Buttercup it's not that funny!" I whined.

"It's just that you…and kitchen… and dog…" she said between laughs. She slowed down and began gasping for breathes. She looked up at me with a goofy grin plastered to her face. "Okay Bubbles if you clean up this mess we can make pancakes together, but while you do that I'm gonna wake up our dear older sister Blossom." Buttercup said with a mischievous smile on her face. _Poor Blossom…_

Buttercup POV

I quickly hovered upstairs and tip-toed into Blossoms room. "Oh Blossom wake up or face the consequences." I said in a quite whisper. _Oh well I did my best to wake her up…_I smirked. I went back into my room to grab an air horn. When I entered into her room her Buster was trying to lick her awake, but Blossom just groaned and turned away. I went to her bed side plugged one of my ears and blew the air horn. Buster started barking at me and Blossom jolted up her back was to me.

"Buttercup…" Blossom growled.

"No, I am Mojo Jojo! And I have come for my revenge again! Those stupid scientist think they can turn me good no way. My destiny will always and by always I mean forever, try to beat you stupid brats the Powerpuff Girls. You probably thought you got rid of me didn't you, but you didn't. And don't turn around or else you will get shot by anti-chemical X! You have something that I want!" I did my Mojo impression that actually sounded quite close to him. Buster started barking at me again.

"What do you want Mojo!" Blossom said with her back still turned. I began laughing Blossom fell for it, but she must have said the last line pretty loud because Bubbles came bursting through her door with a bat in hand, which made me laugh even harder. I mean the girl has super powers! What's up with the bat?

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom turned around raging. _Pickles, I'm gonna get a lecture…_

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Do you understand why I don't want you doing that anymore?" Blossom questioned.

"Yah, yah, yah because it would be horrible if that really happened yadda yadda yadda…" Most of the lecture I was petting Basil. "Okay Bubbles lets go make some pancakes!" I yelled over my shoulder before Blossom could add more to my long on going lecture.

Blossom POV

I was enjoying my pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top, when the hotline rang…wait the hotline rang! What the heck that hasn't rang in over 7 years! My sisters and I glanced at each other briefly before rushing over to the hotline. Bubbles looked worried and Buttercup looked anxious, they both waited for me to answer the phone. I swiftly picked up the red phone and said a brief, "Hello?".

"Hello, is this the Powerpuff girls service line?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is Blossom speaking, what seems to be the problem?"

"This is an agent from the SAS (will be explained later, I made it up) and it has seemed that the mayor and his assistant Ms. Bellum have been kidnapped." the man said worry could be heard in his voice.

"We'll be right over to the town hall in a flash sir." Blossom said now becoming determined. Her sisters must have heard the problem as well because Bubbles looked shocked and Buttercup looked angry. But the next line said by the agent changed their expressions.

Blossom became devastated and let go of the phone it dangled from its wire. Bubbles eyes began welling up with tears and Buttercup's once angry face turned into disbelief.

That one line repeated over and over and over in their minds.

_Your father was found dead._

All three of them broke down in tears.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please review and leave compliments and criticism! Thanks and I'm going to try to put the pictures of what the dogs look like on my account so check it out and let me know what you think of them! If you review more I'll be encouraged to write more thnx ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any ppg characters!

**Reminder! Pics of PPG dogs are on my account!**

**Shout outs:**

Thank you to my first 3 reviewers:

**Josephine Dark **& **romancebookworm **&** Samantha James13303**

Okay now on w/ the story

Blossom POV

My sisters and I stood in front of the cloak that covered the Professor's dead body. Bubbles stood in front of the body tears still spilling from her eyes. Buttercup stood still motionless and pale, almost like a zombie. It surprised me, Buttercup should be hiding her hurt and sadness through anger, but she hasn't said a word since we left the house. It was almost as if she were dead inside. I probably looked like a wreck my hair was wet and tangled from my tears and I was stressed. _Who would provide for us? Our education, health, and most of all what would life be like without our Professor…our dad…?_ I pushed the thoughts back and focused on the present I had to be strong for my sisters. I turned to face the agent before us, he was bulky and wore a tux his sunglasses covered his eyes; he was pre-occupied with looking around the room for evidence. I cleared my throat and his head swiftly turned in my direction, "Have you found any evidence on who did this." I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"No, not yet, but we have blocked every exit leaving Townsville. We hope they are still hiding in town somewhere." I merely nodded.

"Have you looked over the security cameras already?"

"I'm afraid that the kidnappers have already erased all memory of what happened in the last 2 hours." there was a moment of silence between us, "Um… my boss and I were wondering if you and your sisters would like to have a meeting about the incident tomorrow, but I understand if that's bad timing for you." He said taking a glance toward the cloak.

"I'm fine with that, but it also depends on my two sisters. Bubbles, Buttercup, what do you think?" I asked gently towards them. Bubbles simply sniffled and nodded her head, her eyes not leaving the cloak. Buttercup slowly looked up staring at me with her lifeless green eyes and gave a small nod. "I guess that's a yes Mr…"

"Logan."

"Um…Mr. Logan what is the SAS?"

"That will be revealed tomorrow, we'll pick you guys up at your house at 9:00 in the morning, be ready." I nodded. "You should get home the police and I can handle it from here."

"Thank you." I tapped both my sisters' shoulders and motioned them to follow me; we headed back to the house. When we arrived home Bubbles had stopped crying, but sniffled every now and then. Buttercup started to cook dinner without a word. I began to worry about Buttercup's behavior. "So what are you cooking tonight?" I asked quietly watching her take out different ingredients.

"Homemade chicken pot pie…a comfort food." Buttercup answered in a monotone voice. I nodded and left her to be in peace. I headed to my room unsure of what to do, I would usually fill my time with homework, but we hadn't received any summer homework this year. I sighed and picked up a book to get my mind off the recent events that had happened today. I read until I heard a knock on my door, at first I thought it was Bubbles until I heard Buttercup's soft voice, "Dinner is ready." I set my book down and headed towards the dinner table. The table was already set with 3 chicken pot pies and 3 medium sized glasses filled with milk. We all sat down having an empty seat at the head of the table. We ate silently for a while.

"Buttercup the chicken pot pie is really good." I said breaking the silence. She gave a quite thanks. I sighed, "Guys I just wanted to say that we can't be depressed like this forever. I don't like to see you guys like this and I don't think the Professor would either." Bubbles sniffled a bit and Buttercup's face showed sadness and guilt. "Bubbles the Professor would have wanted you to keep your bubbly personality that always brings happiness to people around you. And Buttercup I know the Professor would want you to keep your strong, determined, and competitive spirit. You always know how to have fun and make people laugh. I don't think he wants us to stop living our lives because of him. It's not like we should just forget about him, but I think we should live our lives like he wanted us to live them."

Buttercup looked up at me pained, "Blossom you don't understand…"

"What don't I understand Buttercup?" I asked gently.

"I…I…I could've saved him" she said tears spilling out of her eyes. She quickly sprinted upstairs. Bubbles looked wide eyed and shocked, I probably mirrored her emotion. We both sprinted upstairs after her shocked and confused.

**Me: Cliff hanger! Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other. Please review and check out the puppies and review on what you think of them! **** Hope your enjoying the story so far! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any PPG characters. :)

**Shout-outs: **Thanks to my commenters (I don't think that's a word):

**Josephine Dark**

'_**kaci'**_

'_**steph'**_

Your comments make my day! Thank you and back to the fic.

Buttercup POV

I heard Bubbles and Blossom burst into my room. I was sobbing on my bed. Basil was whining, nudging me with her nose, when my sisters entered Basil looked wide eyed and frantic, unsure about my behavior. _It wasn't your fault, stop being a cry baby, be tough!_ I tried to make these thoughts calm myself down, but they just made me cry harder. My sisters both ran over to me and sat on my left and right.

"Buttercup, those last words you said…were they true?" Bubbles asked quietly. I nodded my head._ I'm such a weakling._

"Buttercup, tell us what happened." Blossom said softly. I shook my head; it would just bring back guilt. "Buttercup please." Blossom pleaded.

"I-I c-can't it'll…I just can't!" I shook my head vigorously.

"Buttercup we should have the right to know what happened." Blossom said more sternly.

"Please Buttercup, you can't hold this guilt all to yourself, it would be better if you confide it to someone." Bubbles said. Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Fine… It sta-rted when…"

*Flashback* Normal POV

Buttercup was jogging with Basil at her side. They were just entering Townsville's park when Buttrcup heard 5 police cars pass by blaring their sirens. Buttercup stopped abruptly and Basil looked up at her confused. Buttercup watched as the 5 cars passed by. _Must be another robbery_ Buttercup decided. _They'll be fine on their own, they always are; besides if they really needed us they would've called the hotline…_

*End of Flashback*

Blossom POV

"That's it?" Bubbles asked confused. I saw Buttercup's face twist into frustration.

"You don't get it! If I had went with them I could have saved the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and the Professor! I had the chance to save all of them! I should've seen that there were more police cars! There were FIVE! And I just ignored them! And I'm usually the one itching for a fight, but I was selfish and wanted to work on my own fitness and not the town's safety!" Buttercup said letting out her frustration.

"Buttercup it's not your fault, any one of us could have done the same thing in your situation and even if you went to check out the incident the Professor might have been dead already." I said trying to reason. "Don't beat yourself up; it isn't your fault the Professor died." Buttercup looked pained and tears still rolled down her face.

"Blossom that's not the only thing I'm guilty about." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Bubbles are the perfect little girls, but I'm…I'm nothing like that. I always cause the Professor trouble. I always get in trouble, I'm short tempered, and I'm not innocent and sweet like you two. Bubbles is wonderful at art and can always make the Professor smile. You always get great grades and achieve amazing awards at school; you can even offer astonishing discussions to the Professor. But what can I do? I always get into detention at school, I always sneak out when I'm grounded, and I probably made the Professor's life horrible…I'm not like the perfect little girls you guys are and I'm regretting everything I've ever done to make him stress and yell at me…" Tears rolled down Buttercup's face and guilt filled her features.

"Please don't think that way Buttercup…" I heard Bubbles hiccup; I turned to see that she was crying. I barely noticed I was crying, too when I felt a tear roll down my face and drop onto my leg. "You are beautiful just the way you are! And the Professor loved you just as he loved us! Don't you dare go degrading yourself! You have accomplished many things and you are to darn stubborn to see that!" Bubbles said furiously. Buttercup looked up shocked. I was a little shocked myself to see Bubbles so furious, but she was right.

"Bubbles is right Buttercup, you're only looking at the negatives of yourself. You have accomplished many things, you have worked hard to get better grades you get A's and B's do you know how proud the Professor was when he found out that you were working harder and trying in class! You are by far the best in athletics out of the three of us and you have won many awards for that. And don't forget that you are the best musically. The professor was so proud of you when you won the talent show with your guitar and your amazing singing! The Professor only stresses and yells at you because he is worried about you. He loves you very much!" I stated. Can't she see that the Professor loved her, it was so obvious!

Buttercup smiled, "Thanks guys you really are the best and Blossom you're right the Professor would hate to see me like this or any of us like this. I'm sorry guys, but I felt like I caused him the most trouble!"

Bubbles laughed, "You? Cause him the most trouble? Do you remember when I brought home that jerk of a boyfriend?"

I laughed. One year Bubbles was dating this jerk named Tyler, and he treated Bubbles like trash, but Bubbles was too loved dazed with his looks. The Professor was utterly horrified by him and tried all in his power to show Bubbles that he was a jerk. It wasn't until Tyler called the Professor a crazy loony man and a horrible father that, Bubbles punched him in the face and stepped on his toes, and of course broke up with him by chasing him down the street hitting him with cookies (that she made for him) yelling "You are the worst boyfriend ever! You're not as awesome as you think! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Oh Bubbles your not that bad remember that time when I had the explosion accident!" They both bursted out laughing remembering the time I had decided to experiment in the Professor's lab. In the end I came out of the lab with smudges of black and my hair sticking out in all directions. We began to talk about all the troubles we caused and the good times we had as a family. We laughed, we cried, we smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up guys; I know I'm stubborn, cranky, and short tempered. But I'm gonna try to change that…at least around you guys." Buttercup smiled. "I mean you guys are the only family I have left…and…" Buttercup sighed, "I just gotta love you goofballs!" We all laughed and gathered into a hug. I was happy that Buttercup opened up to us, she doesn't have to suffer on her own anymore.

"I love you guys, too." I smiled.

"Ditto!" Bubble chirped. Bubbles and I brought our beds into Buttercup's room (it was easy we have super strength); we decided that we all needed to be together tonight. We all fell asleep in the same room just like we used to when we were little.

**Me: I was going to write more, but I liked how this section ended. Please review my goal is to get at least 12 comments before the next chappy! Thank you for all the support! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG characters (short and sweet ;P)**

**Shout outs and announcements:**

Thank you **1000GreenSun **for the review, I'm happy you're excited about the story! :)

Thank you **Josephine Dark **for updating on all of my chapters! I'll always know I'll have at least one review ;)

Thanks _**'StephScarletPeace'**_ for both your criticism and personal point of views.

Thank you to **ALL **the people who add me as their faves and alerts!

**Note (I suggest you read)****: **_**'StephScarletPeace' **_pointed out that Buttercup opened up quickly to her sisters, and I did realize that when I wrote it, but I wanted to try something different, I mean who says she can't change a bit over the years; people can change! Maybe she's not as stubborn...BUT who says I'm not done with Buttercup's guilt ;). Aaannnyyyywwwaaaaayyys, I just wanted to get my explanation out about Buttercup's behavior and I'm not trying to offend StephScarletPeace.

If you read the whole beginning thnx for being patient! Back to the story.

Blossom POV

_*Beep**Beep**Beep*_

I slammed my hand on the alarm and began drifting off to sleep, when I felt something wet on my face. _What the heck? _I groaned and unwillingly opened my eyes.

"Buster stop it…" I turned away. He barked and trotted across my body and started to lick my face again. "Ssssstttttoooooopppp I don't want to get up…" He barked again.

"Blossom get your dog to SHUUUUT UP!" Buttercup groaned from her bed. _Oh yeah, remembered we were sleeping in her room. _"And hurry up it's 8:30 those SAP, SAL, SAM…"

"SAS." Bubbles chirped.

"Whatever…JUST GET YOUR BOOTY OUT OF BED!" Buttercup yelled in my ear.

I covered my ears, "Glad your back to normal BC." I grumbled.** (N/A: Might use BC more)**

She smirked, "I know. Now hurry up…aawww man I'm starting to start like you Bloss!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. "And it's your entire fault, you started to turn me into you when you and Bubbles made me stop cursing." She pointed accusingly at me. I smiled Bubbles and I got tired of Buttercup's constant cussing so we made a deal with her we would make her our famous chocolate cake (the only good thing me and Bubs can make) every month Buttercup was cuss free. Buttercup CRAVED our chocolate cake. We tried to bribe her with it on other things, and she was tempted to accept our other bribes, but she would only accept the cuss free deal. So she became cuss free! "But man is that chocolate cake worth it."

"Duh! Bubs and I make it! Plus you can't!" I could tell a cocky smile was forming on my lips.

She scoffed, "Yah the girl who can't make pancakes even with the pancake mix and you who can only make microwave meals."

I rolled my eyes, "Just get ready." Buttercup shrugged and headed down stairs for breakfast.

**15 mins later… (After breakfast)**

Bubbles POV

I quickly brushed my teeth and headed towards my closet, I slipped on a white skirt, white camisole, and a baby blue V-neck. I brushed out my elbow length curly pigtails; then I pushed my bangs to the side, and put on a small amount of make up. I skipped downstairs to see if my sisters were ready. Buttercup was standing next to the door with her arms crossed. She was wearing a black and green plaid skirt with black leggings underneath. She wore a green tank top with a black vest over it. Her layered raven hair was a little past her shoulders and her bangs were brushed to the side. Next to her was Blossom looking down at her wrist watch. She wore a button up short sleeve white shirt with a red and pink striped tie. She wore a pink pleated skirt and her hair was tied up into a ponytail with red a ribbon, her hair reached mid-thigh in a ponytail.

"It's 8:59 let's go outside and wait for them." Blossom said following Buttercup out the door with me trailing behind them. We locked the door and waited outside on the porch steps." 30 seconds went by when a black limo pulled up next to our house. The guy from before came out of the passenger side…_what was his name again…oh I remember it was Mr._ _Logan_!

"Hello girls." He greeted casually.

"Hello." We said in usion. It was weird how we still said things at the same time.

"Let's go we don't want to be late."

"Late for what, exactly?" Blossom questioned.

"Your appointment with my boss."

He gestured us into the back seat. Buttercup and I looked toward our leader, Blossom gave a small nod and we filed into the limo.

"So where exactly are we going?" Blossom asked skeptical.

"To the SAS."

"What's the SAS?" I asked.

"My boss will explain that."

"Why can't you just tell us!" Buttercup asked looking impatient.

Mr. Logan smiled, "It makes it more suspenseful, and my boss said she wanted to inform you on the SAS."

"So it's a she?" Blossom said.

"You guys ask a lot of questions. Now be patient and wait." Blossom and Buttercup sighed.

"Oooo let's play sweet and sour!" I squealed.

Buttercup smiled, "Lets open up the sunroof and play the game!"

"I don't know if that's safe…" Blossom said.

"Come on Bossy Blossy have some fun!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine…"

"What's sweet and sour?" Logan said interrupting our conversation.

I gasped, "You don't know what sweet and sour is? You're crazy, right? It's like the best game ever!"

"Nope never heard of it."

I was shocked this guy was crazy! "Sweet and sour is a car game when you wave to people. If they wave back they're sweet! If they don't they're-"

"SOUR!" Buttercup cut in.

Mr. Logan nodded, "Sounds interesting."

"Wanna play?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll just watch to see how many people don't wave to you." He said laughing.

"No people loooovvveee us." Blossom said smiling. "Just watch. Open the sunroof." The driver opened up the sunroof and all three of us popped up.

"Watch and learn Mr. Logan!" Buttercup said grinning.

**15 mins later…**

Sweet: 32 Sour: 1

"Were almost there, girls you should sit down for now." Mr. Logan informed. We all ducked back into the car.

"How'd you think we did Mr. L." Buttercup asked (She obviously made up a nickname for Mr. Logan.)

Mr. L smiled, "I could've done better."

Blossom rolled her eyes; "You can't win against the Powerpuff girls!" she smiled. I was glad Blossom was having fun she was finally letting loose a bit.

"Girls we're here."

We all looked out the window.

"Wait this is..." A little boy's scream cut Blossom off mid-sentence.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and criticize! You guys are AWESOME keep reading and reviewing. I love reading reviews…soooo review :) Leave questions if you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG**

**Shout-outs:**

Thank you to **Josephine Dark **&** Bebeba** for your reviews!

Thank you to everyone who adds me as favs or story alerts!

Bubbles POV

We all turned toward the source of the scream.

The boy screamed again. "COOTIES!"

I giggled and stepped out of the limo to see my old kindergarten school. I smiled, "Guys! Remember when we went here!" I clasped my hands in excitement I wonder if Ms. Keane still works here.

"Okay children recess is over!" Ms. Keane's voice rang out. My smile grew bigger; we haven't seen Ms. Keane for over 7 years. "Penelope stop chasing Winston. Winston there is no such thing as cooties."

'Winston' huffed and crossed his arms, "Cooties are real cuz girls are disgusting!" He said sticking out his tongue.

"He won't think that when he's older." BC whispered chuckling. Blossom and I giggled in response.

"Winston Delloy! Sticking your tongue out at people is rude! Please head over to the time-out corner." Ms. Keane said sternly pointing to the corner.

"Ooooooo…" the kindergarteners said in union. Winston huffed again, but headed to the corner without a word.

"Follow me girls." Mr. Logan said gesturing us inside the building. When we walked in we received a lot of attention. And kids began to surround us.

"You're pretty!"

"Why you are here?"

"Who are you?"

"Your hair is super long!"

"Will you play with us?"

"Do you have cooties?"

"Boys and girls! Please get back in your seats and be polite to our guests." Ms. Keane made her way toward us. "Girls! I haven't seen you in such a long time." Our former teacher embraced us in a hug. "Children please welcome our guests. This is Mr. Logan, and these three girls are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They are the Powerpuff Girls, our former town heroes I have told you about."

"Wooooaaaaah!" the class said in union. They began asking questions again.

"They are soooo adorable I just want to hug them all!" I whispered to my sisters.

"I know!" Blossom said grinning

"They're probably filled with boogers and germs!" Buttercup exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Just like you were when you were little." Blossom smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Okay kids calm down. Ms. Trina will watch you while I talk to our guests. I'm sorry Ms. Trina, but I might be a while I have a lot of catching up to do." I realized that there was a woman around her thirties with caramel colored hair sitting in a desk grading papers. She didn't look up from the papers, but nodded. "Follow me girls." Ms. Keane led us out into a hall way, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten School was expanded so it now had 3 kindergarten classes adding 2 new teachers. Townsville had grown in population over the years. Ms. Keane led us down the hall way until we reached a door labeled TEACHER'S LOUNGE. Ms. Keane opened the door and led us in. "Have a seat girls." She said pointing to a table with 3 chairs. "I'll get some extra seats, there's not always a lot of people in here at once." She said smiling. All three of us sat down, while Mr. Logan waited for Ms. Keane to get extra chairs.

"Mr. L what are we doing here, anyways?" Buttercup asked.

"Be patient you'll see."

Ms. Keane came back with two chairs and set them down. "It's been a while since I've seen you girls and you, Mr. Logan." Ms. Keane said pulling some cookies down from the cabinet. She placed them on a plate and put them in the middle of the table. My sisters and I each took a cookie.

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it." Mr. L said smiling.

"Ms. Keane I didn't know you had an assistant!" I exclaimed.

"Ya, she helps me a lot with the kids, you know me I'm getting old. Oh and girls I'm sorry about the Professor." She said sadly.

"You know about the Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Yes it was in today's newspaper." Ms. Keane said grabbing a newspaper from the counter. She placed it on the table. We all looked at the newspaper on the table, above the article was a picture of Townsville's Town Hall. We peered curiously at the article:

**KIDNAPPED!**

Yesterday a disastrous event occurred at our very own Townsville Town Hall! We bring sad news that the Mayor and his assistant Ms. Bellum were kidnapped yesterday in the early afternoon, police and investigators believe this because their bodies are yet to be found. Professor Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls dad, was sadly at the Town Hall at the wrong time and was killed. When the investigation started there was no evidence found on the crime scene. Townsville is still looking for a lead who would commit such a crime. Wish us luck and please support our fellow Powerpuff Girls in their lost. Townsville will find the people who did this, but for now keep your eyes and ears open.

**Article by Patty Print (N/A: Sorry the article was short :-/)**

"Wow I didn't even know about this." Blossom said skimming through the article.

"Well we should get going girls." Mr. L said.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you Ms. Keane." I said giving Ms. Keane a hug.

"Yah thanks for the cookies Ms. Keane!" Buttercup said smiling.

"I hope we can visit you more!" Blossom added.

"Wait a minute girls we didn't just come here to visit." Mr. L said. My sisters and I shared a confused glance. "We're leaving, but we aren't going that way."

"There's no other way to go!" Buttercup exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Ms. Keane." Mr. L said turning around to face Ms. Keane. "Ni su tel." **(N/A: This is not a translation ;) hehehe) **

**Sorry I just keep writing short chapters! How do you guys think the story is going? If you have criticism feel free to share it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything PPG :(**

**Shout-outs:**

**Ranirose272: **I'm glad I made you feel smart :)! I'm boosting self-confidence…stuff! But you were right about it being backwards! I think you were the only one to review on that, good job! xD

'**Areej': **Yay my first question! That's a good question cuz i've just been calling him the professor and dad. Their dad is Professor John Utonium. :)

'**ScarletPeace': HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! **Sorry I couldn't post this on ur b-day :/. Anyways,** y**ou're doing a decent job of embarrassing me. I do feel embarrassed about the N/A instead of A/N, but I just got them mixed up. -'.'- [tryin to make a blush]

**Josephine Dark: **secret door? Secret door…ptsh…no…mayb…read the story to find out ;) thnx for the review

'**f': **Thanx for the review, I'm flattered and they were even in caps! I'm not sure if it's that much of a masterpiece, tho I'm still flattered! :)

'**AugustAngell': **I'm glad u really like the story! Plez don't die! Thnx for reviewing. :)

Thank you to ppl who added me as favs. or alerts! It means a lot to me.

Anyways back to the story, if you need a recap on what happened look back at the last chappy.

Buttercup's POV

We watched as Ms. Keane nodded her head to Mr. L's weird jibberish. "Girls can you still fly?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Um…I'm not sure Ms. Keane it's been a while since we have…" Bubbles replied looking uncertain.

"I agree with Bubbles it might be difficult." Blossom furrowed her eyebrows concerned.

What were these guys thinking? Of course we can fly! "Come on guys! We're super beings, how in the world would we forget how to fly?" I asked raising my hands in the air. My sister's turned to me giving me a puzzled look. I rolled my eyes (force of habit) and snorted, "We've flown on a regular basis for five or more years! Once you get the feeling of flying you can't forget it, it'll be like remembering to ride a bicycle."

"She's got a point there. Sure we may not be as coordinated as before, but I think we can do it. Let's do this girls!" Blossom's leader instinct began to kick in.

"I'd love to help Blossom, but what exactly are we doing?" Bubbles asked tilting her head.

It was the perfect anime scene; you could clearly imagine Blossom having a sweat drop near her head.** (A/N: If you don't know what a sweat drop is or you want to see Blossom's expression go onto my profile and click the link!) **"What exactly are we doing Ms. Keane?" Blossom asked rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Ms. Keane laughed at Blossom's expression. "You guys will have to lift Mr. L up off the floor and just hover, while I do my part."

"Okay, Bubbles and I will get Mr. L's left arm and Buttercup, since you're the strongest you'll get Mr. L's right arm by yourself." Bubbles and I nodded in agreement and followed Blossom's orders. Soon enough we had Mr. L off the ground and we were hovering near the ceiling. "Okay Ms. Keane we got him up!"

"Okay girls! Just make sure that none of you touch the ground!" She said moving tables and chairs to the side, making a clearing in the middle of the room. She went up to the door and locked it. "I just need to reset the system." She turned off the lights and then turned them back on. "Just remember do not touch the ground!" Ms. Kean was still near the door, she looked determined. She carefully placed each foot onto separate tiles on the floor, she looked like she was trying to avoid touching any other part of the floor.

"I hope you still got it Ms. Keane!" Mr. L said chuckling. _Still got what?_ I thought confused.

"Do you doubt me Logan? You should never doubt me!" She said smirking. Ms. Keane took in a deep breathe. Then she did the unexpected…she did a handspring, then she went into a handstand then into a bridge, she got up and then finished with a round off. She executed each move perfectly and touched tiles on each move. In the middle of the room tiles began to move apart revealing a stairway leading down. **(A/N: Josephine Dark: secret stair case passage thingy! :D)**

"Wow Ms. Keane that was amazing!" Bubbles gushed.

"That was beautiful Ms. Keane!" Blossom said in awe.

"That was awesome Ms. Keane! You went all ninja and stuff!" I said punching the air in excitement, you can't blame me it was awesome!

"Thanks girls, but I should get going soon my class starts getting curious. I hope I see you soon!" Ms. Keane said waving good-bye.

"Bye Ms. Keane!" We all shouted after her.

"Come on girls lets get going." Mr. L called behind his shoulder. We began filing down the stairs. "Stay right here girls." Mr. L commanded after we had all entered the passageway. He pushed past us and went towards the staircase's entrance. At first I thought he was going to leave, but then he stopped right at the entrance way. He turned to his right, and I finally noticed a keypad. He then proceeded to type in a code. Once he finished the tiles began to move back closing the gap in the floor. **(A/N: I've just gotta know if this part was confusing? Plez tell me if it was or not :-/)**

"It's dark Mr. L." Bubbles said a little frightened. She still had a small fear of the dark. Mr. L grunted and typed another code into the keypad turning a row of lights on. We began descending down the stairs when we reached an elevator, Mr. L did a thumb print scan and we entered the elevator. In the elevator he pressed 'HQ'. The elevator clanked and began to move down, it came to a stop and the elevator began to open.

"Woah!" My sisters and I said in amazement.

**Me: well that's all my around 1,050 words…bye! …Just kidding on with the story!**

We stepped into a room that looked like a lobby. The floors were a beautiful white marble and an elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling. "Welcome to SAS's underground Head Quarters, we're in the lobby right now." Mr. L explained. He led us to a desk labeled 'Check-In'. Behind the desk was a woman with reddish brown hair and olive green eyes. She wore a white blouse and a black straight skirt. "Hello Madison." Mr. L greeted.

"Welcome back Mr. Logan." She replied politely. "What can I do for you?"

"I have an appointment with the Boss."

"Let me see here…" She began to search on her computer. "Oh here you are. Let me phone in Mrs. Leatris." _So Mrs. Leatris is the boss _I thought to myself. Madison pressed a green button on her phone.

"Hello?" a woman's voice came from the other line.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Leatris, but Mr. Logan is here for his appointment with you." Madison informed her boss.

"Send them up in 5 or so minutes I'm still in a meeting with Mr. Williams."

"Okay." Madison responded before hanging up. She turned to look at us again. "You guys can wait in the waiting room for now; I'll call you over when it's time."

"Thank you. Lets go girls." We went across the lobby where there were 2 chairs and a couch in a small area. In the middle of the furniture there was a glass table stacked with magazines. I picked up a cooking magazine, bubbles picked up a fashion magazine, and Blossom picked up some kind of home magazine. I was looking at a lava cake recipe when we were called in for our appointment. We entered the elevator and headed towards the top floor. We walked down a few hallways when we reached another desk. The woman working behind the desk looked up at us. Without a word she got up and led us to a door that read 'The Boss' she turned thee door knob and led us in.

**Me: Okay this chapter is done for real now. Sorry if this chapter was confusing I didn't really proofread the end of it :-/. Anyways, I hope you guys still liked it. I wanted to try something new at the end of my chapters so I decided to write a question at the end of each chapter. Here's my first one:**

_**Question for Viewers: How do you guys usually write your stories?**_

_**My answer: I usually think of a few ideas for my next chapter, and then I just write what comes to mind and make sense. After I usually proofread then post! :D As you can tell I'm not much of a planner.**_

**I hope these questions will help me learn a little about my viewers! Thnx and review! xD**


End file.
